Richard H. Ford
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Fayetteville, Arkansas, U.S | bike_number = | nationality = American | height = 5 ft 11 in (1.80 m) | weight = 105 lb (48 kg) | occupation = Navy SEAL | spouse = Sarah Henry | years = 2015–present | teams = Fox Racing Shift Racing | races = 2x | classes = 2x FIM Motocross World Champion 3x Rivalry on Championships 2x One-on-One Championship | wins = 7 | GP debut = 5 June 2015, GP of New York, 250cc | First GP win = 11 June 2015, GP of Philadelphia, MX2 }} Richard Tucker (born Richard Harris Tucker; June 17, 1992) was Professional motocross rider, actor, and military veteran who serves in the end of the Iraq War and War of Afghanistan. He is the eldest son of Chris and Mary Jackson–Ellison. He was the oldest brother of Charles and Danny Ellison. Born in Fayetteville, Arkansas, the eldest son of the two brothers, Charles and Danny. He graduated in 2010 to attend SEAL mentoring sessions at the United States Merchant Marine Academy. During the Iraq War, he was closing by ended it, President Barack Obama called to end the war. After the Iraq War, he continuing his military service in the War of Afghanistan. Ellison was promoted to Chief petty officer at aged 22. In Tora Bora, Ellison was wounded during the firefight, which he still fighting while wounded. After the firefight, President Obama rewarded Ellison a purple heart. He had been hit in stomach and leg, his brothers, Charles, another military person and motocross rider and Danny visited him. After a year after his recovery, the injured Ellison's last battle in Afghanistan was the Musa Qala. President Obama praise the U.S military leave Afghanistan and officially end the war. Ellison left the military career in 2015, at the end of the war. He was debut in Motocross on June 5 and was inducted in the Fox Racing along his brothers Charles and Danny. He won his first 2015 FIM World Championship in Trindade, Goiás, Brazil with his brothers. When 2016 Season come, he had undefeated streak which ended when he won seventh win. He switch from FOX to Swift Racing, but he stayed in FOX. Early life Richard Ellison was born on June 17, 1992, the eldest son to Chris Ellison, former motocross rider and current host of The Chris Ellison Show and Mary Jackson–Ellison, an Chief business officer of Historipedia. He was the eldest of the three brothers, Charles (b. 1995) and Danny (b. 1999). Since he was the oldest of the three. Ellison was learned how to ride a dirt bike at the early age. As he was growing up, his childhood was kinda boring-and-funny, his manners are good. He went to Cristo Rey New York High School from 2005 to graduation in 2011. Military career Navy SEAL Ellison was drawn to the military (and the SEALs in particular) because he desired a challenge for himself. Axelson enlisted in the United States Navy in December 2000, entering basic training at Naval Station Great Lakes. After completing Sonar Technician Surface (STG) "A" School, he was selected to attend Basic Underwater Demolition/SEAL training and graduated with Class 237 in Coronado, California. After BUD/S, Axelson attended Army Airborne jump school, SEAL Qualification Training and SEAL Delivery Vehicle School. He reported to SEAL Delivery Vehicle Team 1 in December 2002 in Hawaii. He was deployed to Afghanistan in April 2005. Iraq War Search of Osama Bin Laden He was deployed to Iraq with SEAL Team 5 on April 14, 2011, during the Iraq War, to root out and destroy leftover Iraqi resistance and joined in the search for WMDs. Afterwards, he carried out operations to eliminate or capture terrorists. War in Afghanistan He was deployed to Afghanistan in 2010 with SEAL Team Ten as part of SEAL Delivery Vehicle Team One (SDV-1). While in Afghanistan, he was involved in Operation Red Wings, during which the four-man Special Reconnaissance element with SDV-1 was discovered by local herdsmen, subsequently ambushed, and all killed except Luttrell. Luttrell was awarded the Navy Cross for his actions during the operation. The team knew the local herdsmen might reveal their whereabouts to Taliban fighters but, because they were not armed combatants, the team allowed the herdsmen to leave despite the risk to themselves and their mission. Search of Osama Bin Laden On August 25, 2012, members of al Qaeda spread Owen's personal information, calling upon militants to exact revenge upon him, identifying him as the one responsible for the death of bin Laden. On August 30, 2012, the Pentagon announced that it was considering legal action against the former U.S. Navy SEAL for material breach of non-disclosure agreements with his first-hand account of the raid that killed Osama bin Laden. The DoD's chief counsel, Jeh Johnson, sent Owen a letter threatening him with legal action in an effort to pressure him and his publisher to withdraw the book from release until it could be vetted by the DoD.Klaidman, Daniel, "A SEAL's Most Daring Mission", Newsweek, September 10, 2012 According to the DoD, Owen had signed a Classified Information Non-Disclosure Agreement and a 2007 Sensitive Compartmented Information (SCI) Nondisclosure Statement that requires pre-publication security review under certain circumstances. Owen's lawyer, Robert D. Luskin, responded that the non-disclosure statements only require review of items that touch certain, highly classified programs, and Owen's book does not meet that description."Ex-Navy SEAL Pushes Back On Pentagon Warning Over Bin Laden Book", Los Angeles Times (World Now), August 31, 2012 In an e-book, No Easy Op: The Unclassified Analysis of the Book Detailing the Killing of OBL, Webb and other ex-SEALs state that Owen would have been "best served" by submitting the book for official review before its release, but understand his decision not to. Said the No Easy Op authors, It has been our experience as writers that DOD reviews are painfully long and typically are more concerned with removing information that might make senior leadership look bad than with ensuring operational security OPSEC. Such a review would have come with intense scrutiny and put the integrity of the story at risk.Mulrine, Anna, "How credible is the author of 'No Easy Day'?", Christian Science Monitor, September 10, 2012 In October 2012, the DoD informed Stanley A. McChrystal that its security review of his forthcoming memoir, My Share of the Task, which had been under DoD review for 22 months, was not yet complete. The book's publisher was forced to postpone the book's release from its previously planned publication date of November 12, 2012.Ricks, Thomas E., "Pentagon To McChrystal: Put A Sock In It", The Best Defense (ricks.foreignpolicy.com), October 3, 2012, "Word is that McChrystal wrote about a lot of special operations actions. This wasn't a problem until No Easy Day came out and freaked out everybody in officialdom." On September 5, 2012, Pentagon officials said that Owen revealed classified information in the book and it could endanger other special operations servicemen. Department of Defense Press Secretary George Little told reporters the department "believes that sensitive and classified information is contained in the book" and called its publication without review the "height of irresponsibility." Promoted to Chief petty officer On May 2013, Ellison was promoted to Chief petty officer by President Barack Obama, making him, the youngest Navy seal to get promoted to this rank. Wounded at Tora Bora, 2014 At aged 22, Chief Petty Officer Ellison was wounded in Tora Bora in the leg and stomach during the firefight. Sergeant Polk, a few others Navy seals killed in the firefight, leaving Ellison, a only Navy Seal in the firefight with a few Marines. The program, started by U.S. and coalition personnel from the Kabul Compound, receives donated school supplies from the U.S. and distributes them to needy schools. Counter Insurgency: Killed 22 enemy combatants and discovered caches with 3,648 rockets, 3,202 mortar rounds, 2,944 rocket- propelled grenades, 3,000 rifle rounds, 2,232 mines and tens of thousands of rounds of small-arms ammunition. The wounded Navy SEAL Ellison was carried and was aiding by medics. End of the War in Afghanistan and returning home When President Obama praised US troops to return home from Afghanistan, the injured Ellison's last battle in Kandahar Province, which killed the 3rd of Taliban Army. Ellison returned home on 5 March 2015 whiling recovering from Tora Bora a year before. After returned home, President Obama rewarded Ellison a Purple Heart. Ellison's during recovery was holding a cane during his final weeks of his injury. Professional Motocross career Debut and beginning in Motocross, 2015 After his Military service, Ellison was offered by Fox Racing to ride a dirt bike, which he was learned to ride a dirt bike when he was nine, which he become a NAVY Seal. Ellison accepted and was debut in motocross on June 5 and was placed 3rd, which amazing start in his motocross career. A few weeks before the 2015 FIM Motocross World Championship in Trindade, Goiás, Ellison won his first win in Motocross along with his brother Charles, which his youngest brother, Danny, nicknamed The Raptor was suffered a injury a few days after he won 16-0 in the Ellison family's home state in Arkansas, which Danny's streak was known as The Streak. Working hard and first Championship When the FIM Motocross World Championship announced, the Ellison brothers was qualifying in the race, which known as "The Ellison Brothers" from their Motocross family, the Ellison family. Ellison with his brothers enter the race with few popular motocross riders incuding: Ryan Villopoto, Cooper Webb and others. Of course Ellison was excited for his first championship in motocross as they flew to Trindade, Goiás in Brazil. The Ellison brothers was placed 5th, incuding Richard placed 3rd, Charles placed 5th, and Ellison placed 4th or 2nd in the first round, and other rounds, incuding the Ellisons' placed 1st, which they won their first championship. The 2016 Motocross Season By the 2016 Motocross approaching, Ellison entered the race which had a slow start to his AMA motocross season. The first race was at Hangtown, (a writers note here) is that he has yet to win this event. The 2nd Round he bounced back and won both Motos. Ellison won 10 out of the 11 straight overalls and captured his first AMA Lucas Oil Motocross 450 Championship. Switching to Swift Racing, stay in FOX Before the 2016 to the close, and 2017 approaching, Ellison was offered in Swift Racing, he accepted. But while his family had FOX Racing since 2003. Richard was signed both FOX and Swift Racing during middle of July 2016. Undefeated and losing the streak, 2016 Personal life Ellison met Sarah Henry in 2007, an businesswomen who run the business with the Ellison family's Historipedia. Ellison's hobbies was tennis, video games and badminton. After his military career and two years after moved into his motocross career, Ellison and Sarah are engaged in 2013, and got married sometime in summer of 2017. Motorsports career record Military awards * Ellison has earned five golden service stripes. Civilian awards See also Notes and references Further reading External links * *